


Equilibrium

by HouseAu3



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Pre-Slash, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseAu3/pseuds/HouseAu3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe someday they would meet in the middle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equilibrium

“You have got to be kidding me,” Lisa said with a sharp laugh, eyes burning with rage, gloved hand waving her gun at him. Leonard contemplated hiding behind a cover, but settled for circling the desk to put some barrier between them. He was fifty percent sure that Lisa wouldn’t deliberately shoot him, but the chance of accidental or compulsive firing was higher than he was comfortable with.

“Did you freeze your brain? First there was the no killing innocents rule. Then it became no hurting or stealing the innocents. And now you wanted us to steal stolen things only to gave it back to the original owner?”

She wasn’t wrong, not really, but it wasn’t as ridiculous as she made it out to be. “No, we are going to rob the robber and break into the most secure vault in Central City.”

Lisa folded her arms and gave him an unimpressed look. “To return what should be ours.”

Leonard raised an eyebrow. “What would you do with a sculpture of Mayor’s grandfather?”

“Oh, I don’t know. To sell?”

He shook his head. “It only hold sentimental value.”

“Fine. Then we sell it to the owner.”

“What’s the fun to that?”

Lisa slammed her gun onto the desk. A ray of golden stream he still failed to recognize slammed into the desk lamp and covered it with gold. “Money, Len. We’re not doing this for charity.”

Leonard picked the lamp up and turned it over in his hands. “We don’t need the money now,” he said in his most reasonable tone. “It has stopped being about the money a long time ago.” He pushed the lamp into her arms. “And you could probably sell this to the art market for more.”

“Then why are we doing this?”

“The thrill, the adrenaline rush.” He pulled his lips into a smirk. “And Cisco will be helping us with this.”

Lisa rolled her eyes at him. “Unlike you, Len, I don’t think with my vagina. Oh wait, my vagina can think more clearly than your dick.”

Leonard snorted. “That’s not what it is.”

Lisa sighed, brushing her hair back. “No, it would actually make more sense if you were fucking. This is worse. You’re _obsessed_.”

Leonard couldn’t deny it. The Flash had been worse than transparent in his challenging, but he didn’t care. Every job he pulled he did it for the thrill, and the thrill was getting cornered in a dark alleyway by The Flash demanding to know what his real plan was; it was having Barry Allen giving him a cup of coffee and thanking him in confusion after a white-collar criminal had been robbed, and a charity helping families of murder victims got a handsome donation; it was standing by The Flash and seeing Barry Allen smiled at him with pride and genuine affection like he had changed for good; it was getting The Flash to help them _steal_ , albeit from a meta-human hustler, and afterwards being kissed by an adrenaline high Barry Allen before he realized what he had done and his whole body flushed a shade of red more vibrant than the trail he left in his fluster escape. 

Leonard did what he did more for the heist itself than the profit, and he appreciated predictability in execution of plans, but not in life.

It was like they were playing chicken; he did what The Flash challenged him to do, along the way trying to get The Flash to break as many rules as possible, because Barry Allen always wanted to do good, but was surprisingly prone to breaking rules to do it, especially when someone he cared about was involved; and Leonard had been doing bad since he was a teenager, but his main intention had never been to hurt, and he didn’t care if he ended up hurting or helping the good or the bad. He didn’t suddenly grow a conscience, and The Flash didn’t and probably would never break bad, but he had helped people, and The Flash had broke not a small number of laws.

They were both chaotic in their sins and good deeds, and Leonard would dragged Barry Allen down while he was trying to pull him up, and maybe someday they would meet in the middle, somewhere they could be something, somewhere they would kiss, even love.

“So you in?” Leonard asked, knowing full well what the answer would be.

“Why not?” Lisa said with an eye roll, punching him lightly on the shoulder. “You’re going crazy, I might as well get a date out of it.” She paused. “How about Mick?”

“He’s in.”

Lisa raised an eyebrow at him. “You promised him he’d get to set something on fire, didn’t you?”

Leonard smirked without answering.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really shouldn't be writing when I have finals, but I just couldn't stop thinking about this. Had to get it out of my system. At least I'd managed to keep it short.


End file.
